


Devil's Advocate

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Not Beta Read, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), also this was written before the traitor reveal, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You want to know a secret, Tommy?""What.""I lied. There is no traitor."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031223
Comments: 17
Kudos: 350
Collections: Anonymous





	Devil's Advocate

Tommy didn't know why he was surprised to find that he wasn't on their side at all. He also didn't know why, only a few days before they were supposed to go into battle, Dream took a break from hanging up war flags to talk to him.

"You're weird." Tommy had said, mining gold in the nether while Dream sat nearby and didn't help him in the slightest, "You know that?"

"How so?"

"I mean... we're enemies, aren't we? Opposite sides, and yet..." Here they were, hanging out and casually chatting like nothing was wrong with it at all.

If anyone else were here with them, they might've seen something wrong with it. No- with how jumpy everyone in Pogtopia was after Dream mentioned the possibility of a traitor among their ranks, they _absolutely_ would've seen something wrong with it, suspecting him as the traitor even though he was one of the main reasons why they were gathered there to begin with.

Dream said after a pause, "I'm not on Schlatt's side."

"You are literally protecting him."

"Temporarily. As soon as this all is over, I'll go back to being neutral."

Tommy's grip on his pickaxe tightened.

"Neutral." He repeated under his breath, "You know what else I find kind of weird, Dream?"

"Hm?"

"You remind me of Technoblade."

“What?”

“You and him… You’re not really on any of our sides. You go to Schlatt the minute you both figure out that it would cause a bit of chaos and, let me tell you, for someone that’s running everything… It’s a bit irresponsible of you to encourage this.” Dream’s expression fell. Tommy continued, “That being said… you don’t need to tell me who the traitor is. I already figured it out.”

“You think it’s Technoblade.”

“No, I know it’s Technoblade. Him shooting Tubbo at the festival was a dead giveaway. You just said all that crap about an unknown traitor to keep us on our toes.”

Dream huffed.

“You know… you didn’t hit the nail on the head, but you’re on your way there.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

"You want to know a secret, Tommy?"

"What."

"I lied. There is no traitor."

Tommy swayed in place, his hand reaching out to grab a nearby block to keep himself from falling over. He couldn’t see the lower half of Dream’s face, but from the way he talked and the way his eyes crinkled at Tommy’s reaction, he could tell that the other must’ve been smiling.

“Excuse me-?”

“With someone as paranoid as Wilbur leading you all, I knew that saying that there was another traitor among you would not only make it difficult for everyone to trust each other, but also make it difficult to lead you all.”

And it was working effectively. Tommy couldn’t remember the last time Pogtopia was together without at least one member glaring at the others. Even Tommy was wary of it. His last conversation with Tubbo had been tense after he asked him (for the second time) if he was sure that he wasn’t the traitor.

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

His head tilted, “Do you want to know why I’m here, talking with you instead of being out in the overworld, preparing for the 16th?”

“Why?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

—

The last time Wilbur was normal was the day Tommy got himself stuck in a wall.

They had been trying to write back to an old friend, who reached out to them after he realized that they had been eerily quiet after they secured their independence. Between trying to find out how to break the news to him, and dealing with Tommy’s sudden restlessness that led him to try and _‘redecorate’_ Pogtopia, Wilbur was incredibly stressed.

Then Tommy got stuck. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard Wilbur laugh that hard, especially after they got exiled. Even Techno, someone usually quiet and stoic, had laughed at his expense.

( _“I’m going to write to Philza and complain about you.”_ Tommy had threatened as if the position he was laying it didn’t render it nearly impossible for him to write anything.

Wilbur’s face lit up, _“Yeah, let’s go write to Phil!”_

_“No-”_

But the group had already started chanting- _Phil, Phil, Phil_ \- as Wilbur grabbed some paper and began to write.

_“Phil, We need a mediator here…”_

The back and forth between them left them all laughing. Even though Tommy was shouting and demanding Wilbur to phrase the letter in a way that wouldn’t antagonize him, he even found himself laughing.)

Tommy often looked back on it, how close they all were, and how quickly the mood had changed the day after. When considering what do with Wilbur, the first thing that came to mind was the night they were writing to Philza, and how he saw that everyone was happy.

He told Tubbo- there was no point in doing anything if they lost all hope. There was no point in trying to convince Wilbur or save Manberg from being blown to pieces if they genuinely thought that it couldn’t be done.

But now…

“There’s no point.” Dream was saying, “Either way, you’re going to lose.”

Tommy felt like he was going to be sick, the nether somehow becoming hotter and making him break out into a sweat.

Slowly, he lowered himself into a sitting position.

Schlatt promised to give Manberg back to Dream in exchange for protection during the 16th. If they lost, and Wilbur blew it up, then it would be gone. If they won, they would then have to try and get their independence again. That meant another war. And, because Schlatt would be completely out of the picture, Dream could get even more people rallying at his side.

“God, why’d you have to make everything so complicated…” Tommy groaned.

“I thought, choosing between Schlatt and Wilbur, Wilbur would be the better choice because he wasn’t as bad, but after Schlatt promised to give me Manberg back if it was still standing…” He shrugged, “I thought it was better than nothing.”

Tommy glared at him, “So, what, you just came here to tell me to give up?”

“No, I said I had a proposition for you. I want you to help me with something.”

“What?”

“I’m not a fan of rebellions. Now that Manberg is under my control again, there’s no need to blow it up, right?” He sucked his breath in sharply, “But Pogtopia…”

Tommy was suddenly alert, “What about Pogtopia?”

“I want it gone.”

Dream suggested it so casually.

“I want you to plant TNT under Pogtopia, and rewire the redstone from the button behind Manberg to lead to it. On the 16th, I want you to lose intentionally, and I want you to let Wilbur press the button and blow up your old base. It shouldn’t hurt anyone physically, as long as you’re all out here fighting.”

Tommy muttered, “You know… even if Pogtopia were gone, Wilbur would just start a new rebellion. What’s the point of getting rid of it?”

The excited expression on Dream’s face faltered.

“You blowing up Pogtopia is your way of surrendering. And, besides, I feel like my citizens would feel a lot safer if the man that threatened to blow up their home was at a major disadvantage.”

“What if I said no?”

He sighed, rubbed his forehead, “Listen, Tommy. If you get rid of it, I’ll let you all back in my SMP when this is over. As long as Schlatt and the rebellion are gone, we can finally put an end to the wars, and find a way to coexist peacefully.”

Tommy put his head down.

Dream continued, “Aren’t you tired of all of this? You’re only a kid, as much as you’d like to deny it. Kids shouldn’t be fighting wars or putting themselves in danger. If you take my side and everything goes well, you wouldn’t have to worry anymore.”

If he took his side, and Wilbur went along with it, they could all be together again. They could have another laughter-filled night spent writing to Philza about their adventures in the safety of a home in the SMP instead of a cold, dark ravine.

“Hm.”

He wanted to say no. He wanted to stand up, tell Dream that he would fight the war a thousand times over if it meant that they could get their country back, and continue mining the resources necessary to do just that.

But...

Dream sat down and laid against the netherrack behind them.

“What about your friend, Tubbo?”

“Don’t bring him into this.”

“I’m just saying… I’m sure he’d rather be up there than in Pogtopia.”

Tommy lost count of the number of times Tubbo complained about having to stay in Pogtopia, and how he couldn’t wait to win their old land back.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” Dream sat up quickly and leaned forward. Tommy shuffled away, “But… If they find out about this…”

“They won’t.”

“You can keep Schlatt from talking about it and ruining everything once all of this is over?”

“Tommy, Schlatt doesn’t even need to know. I’ll take credit for rewiring it, and keep this whole thing between the two of us.”

“You swear?”

“On my life. I won’t tell a soul.” He held out a hand, “As long as you hold up your end of the deal, that is.”

Tommy hesitated before he took it.

“Oh… and, could you do me a favor and plant TNT around Techno’s base as well?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know where it is, and I know what Techno is like. If he’s not with me, then he’s going to try and start something when all of this is over, and I really don’t want that to happen.” At Tommy’s uneasy look, he quickly added, “He tried to kill your friend as well. Think of it as payback.”

Tommy squeezed his hand even harder.

—

“Phil wrote back to us,” Wilbur said the minute he stepped back into Pogtopia, back turned to him.

Tommy paused at the stairs.

“Did he?”

Wilbur laughed a little, but it sounded dry, “He said we should’ve just left you in there for being such a brat.”

“Yeah…” Tommy’s laugh was quiet, “Where’d you put it? I want to see.”

Wilbur shut the chest, patted himself down until he found the letter hiding away in one of his many pockets, turned to face Tommy and give it to him-

“What happened to you?”

“What?”

Wilbur’s eyes narrowed, “You look… pale.”

“We live in a cave, Wilbur.”

“Paler than usual. And… sweaty.” He still held the letter out, and Tommy found himself wiping his hands off on his shirt before he took it.

“I just need a minute to lie down.” He assured him, moving to walk to the area he usually slept in, “I think staying down here has started to make me feel a little sick.”

“Will you be fine for the 16th?”

“Of course.” He hesitated, “Hey, Wilbur… have you seen Tubbo recently?”

“No. Why?”

He was much better at connecting redstone than he was. “I don’t know, I just needed to talk to him about something.” Even if he couldn’t convince Tubbo to do it himself, he could get enough tips to do it on his own without a problem.

“You could always talk to me.”

“Maybe later, I’m still tired...”

“Tommy… make sure to take it easy, okay?” And, for a minute, Tommy could swear that he heard Wilbur sound worried.

It made him reconsider everything for a second.

“Yeah, okay. I will.”

Only for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
